


breathless

by fleurting



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: All the air leaves Olivia's lungs.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 12
Collections: Semidrabbles: 50-word stories





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rewatching the show and i'm even more obsessed with these two now that i was at thirteen when i first watched the show via reruns on the usa network which i didn't think was possible. 
> 
> for @[semidrabbles](https://semidrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)' challenge #47: air.

All the air leaves Olivia’s lungs. Elliot’s leaning into her, close enough that she can feel his breath across her face. They’re undercover but still. She didn’t expect him to—. He turns his head and whispers into her ear. Of course he wasn’t going to kiss her. Of course not.


End file.
